1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file folder and, more particularly, to a file folder which has a clamp pivotally connected thereon to secure loose papers within the folder without requiring punched holes on the papers.
2. Background of the Invention
File folders are commonly used for holding loose papers since they provide a convenient and efficient way to organize and secure loose papers. FIG. 1 illustrates one kind of conventional file folders. The file folder 1 shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises two panels 11,12 formed by folding a soft sheet-like material along a central hinge line so as to receive papers between the inner surfaces of the panels 11,12. Each inner surfaces of the panels 11,12 is attached with a film-like material forming a packet 13,14 respectively to place loose papers therein. In order to avoid breakage or tear from the end points of the connected edges 15,16 of the pockets 13,14, stress release grooves 131,141 are formed near the end points of the edges 15,16 to increase the strength of the structure. However, such kind of prior art folder 1 has a significant deficiency since the loose papers held within the folder 1 can not be secured. Various loose papers may occasionally be admixed when they are frequently put into or taken out of the folder 1. Furthermore, the papers held within the folder 1 may also possibly be dropped out or even lost during transportation.
FIG. 2 represents another kind of conventional file folder 2 which is made of a relatively hard sheet-like material and, as the same as the previously described folder 1, also comprises two panels 21,22 connected along a central hinge line. One panel 21 is furnished with a pocket 23 by attaching a flexible sheet-like material thereon, wherein two stress release grooves 231 are formed near two ends of the connected edges of the pocket 23. On the panel 22 near the central part of the hinge line is furnished with a conventional two-hole type fastener 24 which typically comprises two prong-like springs for securing loose papers having coordinated holes. However, since paper punchers may not always be available and users may not always be willing to punch holes on their papers or files, thereby, the scope of using such a prior art folder 2 is still limited and further improvements of the file folders are thus needed.